


Stolen Moments

by MISSYriver



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Ginny Baker, BAMF Mike, Consensual Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, FBI Mike Lawson, Falling In Love, Flirting, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Lust at First Sight, Mob Princess and the Fed, Non-Graphic Violence, Singer Ginny Baker, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: It's been over three months since he last seen her. Since he had touched her smooth warm skin. Heard her laugh or cry out his name.Three months to pull himself back together to get back the strength he lost life.He no longer had the job he was supposed to be doing. The career he'd thrown away and his only regret was the loss of more time with her.She was like no one he had ever met before. She stole the sun and blazed across his world setting it aflame.
Relationships: Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Pitch Valentine's Gift Exchange 2021





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifidreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifidreamer/gifts).



> I've been apart of the Pitch Secret Admirers from the beginning and I am honored to continue writing for these characters we can never let go of or forget. This story ran away from me and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Some content warning~  
> This is a Mob/Gang and Cartel story it involves violence and Ginny being BAMF. She fights with and against people but she will be hit. If you have a problem with the story I understand it might not be for you. Please comment and let me know how I did. Comments and kudos feeds my soul. My lovely friend checked it over but there may still be so errors.

It's been over three months since he last seen her. Since he had touched her smooth warm skin. Heard her laugh or cry out his name. 

Three months to pull himself back together to get back the strength he lost life. He no longer had the job he was supposed to be doing. The career he'd thrown away and his only regret was the loss of more time with her. 

She was like no one he had ever met before. She stole the sun and blazed across his world setting it aflame. 

Before stepping into her world he did his research. Learned everything he could about her. She was highly intelligent, held a fifth degree black belt in Krav Maga, national ranked comparative shooter at the age of 16. Her ability with guns was only out-shined by her quick hands with a knife. She was deadly fast and highly accurate. 

Raised as the only princess in one of the deadliest Families in the South. Her father is the head of the family with the ability to avoid every attempt at arrest and prosecution. Witness never made it to the stand either too scared or never seen again. Her father was suspected of being both dealer and supplier of drugs, money and guns. He had a close connection with the Mexica Cartels. On the books her father owned a quarter of downtown Atlanta real estate, a music studio producing A list artists including his daughter’s. 

Ginny Baker released her first album at the age of eighteen, a debut single full of sugar pop music he hated that never played on the radio. Her music producer was fired and her second debut a new three years later, she had a new look, a new sound and broke the top 40 Billboard within a month. The new sound of blues and rock and roll fit her raspy voice and her stunning looks and casual sexiness. She kept her venue small and stayed in the Atlanta area close to her family. A member of multiple charities spending time with her youngest fans. Local media darling.

Beside her music she had no connection to her father's other business endeavors and her police record was clean but no in the Baker Family was beyond reproach.

At least that was what his superiors sent him in to find out. She was his target, get close, turn her if he can or find evidence to prosecute her. She traveled with one body guard on her father insistent. The agency sent out false information claiming they had a new informant in the organization. Knowing how close the main family was they fed the info to the Cartel. A few hints and planted evidence pointed toward Ginny Baker. 

It was supposed to be a simple ‘damsel rescue,’ he’d rush in to save the girl. She’d thank him, maybe over dinner and then start talking. It was a cliché but it seemed to work. Or it should have.

Mike Lawson was a decorated agent for over fifteen years. Recruited out of Army Special Forces into the Bureau. He joined Organized Crime five years earlier, specialized in infiltration and gathering intel. He never walked into a room without knowing the layout of a building. He had never been taken by surprise. 

Until her.

They’d been watching the Cartel hit team make their way through the crowd of the small art gallery. Three men in dark suits slowly getting closer to the woman in a long green dress. Mike had seen so many pictures of the woman but they did not compare to the real thing. She is more goddess then princess. The dress hugged her soft curves, a cut in the long skirt exposing a long smooth leg as she walked. Her body was built for any magazine cover. She had the attention of every man and half the women in the room. But it was her smile and laughter that knocked the breath from Mike’s lungs.

Most of the night she was polite, shaking hands, signing a few autographs, until a young couple came in and then Ginny Baker’s demeanor changed. She practically squealed and skipped across the room throwing herself into the arms of the small woman. They rocked each other back and forth and talked as if there was no one in the room. From his research he knew this was Evelyn Sanders, Ginny’s friend since high school. The man behind them got the same treatment from Ginny with a few arm punches that made Blip Saunders, Evelyn's husband curse. 

Ginny's smile glowed from the happiness growing from inside her. Sending a warm spark over his chest. Her dark brown eyes melted like chocolate as she talked with her friends. She let her guard down and when she laughed, her head thrown back hand over her stomach as her laughter rippled across the room turning heads. Mike wanted to know what made her laugh. 

He shook himself out of his distraction, realized he lost his Cartel target in the crowd. He got back in the game.

As the evening came to an end, Ginny said goodbye to her friends and the owner of the gallery. Her bodyguard held a new painting under one arm and grim face. Mike knew they planned to take the back door into the alley. He was dressed in a suit, he trimmed his beard and cleaned up to fit in. He blended in, stayed close while they made their way to the exit. The Cartel had disappeared into the dark waiting for a moment to strike. 

Mike hated they put someone's life at risk to get him into the circle but the intel had been sent out before he became involved. 

Her guard held the door while she walked out first, Mike was sure the guard had no idea what he was doing and moved in quickly. The hand reached for her from the dark, Mike shouted and started to run. Ginny was moving before the hand reached her. She stepped toward the hand, grabbed twisted and snapped the elbow of the arm. A grunted cry filled the night. Ginny spun her head and looked at him, her eyes calculating and took his measure. She kicked off her shoes and ran toward him. 

Mike's eyes widened, had he been made? Did he let something slip when he called out to her? Did he reach for his concealed weapon? 

“Move, old man!” She snapped before shoving him aside and taking out the armed man approaching behind him. She was fast, throwing fist, and elbows before the other man could swing his weapon toward her. 

Mike jumped in when two men came from the hallway. Her guard was fighting and grunting at the doorway keeping more men from coming in. Mike grunted from the impact of a small compact body tackling him to the ground just before automatic gunfire exploded above him. 

“We need to move.” She hissed into his ears.

Mike nodded and pointed toward the back, Ginny eyed the room, shook her head and grabbed his arm and pulled him along toward a side room. Mike knew she was right. The room she was headed toward had a window. Before closing the door Ginny whistled, a quick two short and one long. Mike saw the guard quickly end his fight at the doorway and slam the door shut. 

“Make those muscles useful, give me a hand up.” 

“Are you always this bossy?” 

“Are you always this slow? I’m trying to save your life.”

“You could have said please.” 

“Please move your tight ass, we don’t have much time.” 

Mike lips twitched and he fought the insane need to laugh. It was not the time to be distracted by her quick wit, and sly comments. 

They quickly made it out of the building meeting the guard a block away. 

“Sunny, you okay?” Ginny looked him over.

“I’m good Gin, what about you?” 

She laughed, “It was only a few guys. No big deal. But this guy almost got us killed.”

“Hey,” Mike cut in.

“You were distracted and too busy checking out my ass to notice the gunman coming up behind you.”

“Not true, I was trying to figure out how you moved so fast in that dress,” Mike tried to explain.

“You’ve been watching me all night. So cut the crap.”

Mike's heart jumped, he kept his face blank and tilted his head looking her up and down. During the event she had never looked in his direction. Their eyes had never met, and yet she knew he’d been watching her. 

She stood in front of him barefoot, her skirt ripped up her side, exposing the curve of her hip. Her hair had fallen down her back. Ginny did not look rattled, she was calm, almost amused. At least five men had come after her less than an hour ago and she was flirting with him. She was assessing him reading his reactions and deciding if he was a threat or not. 

He needed to take control of this night and this conversation.

“Isn’t that the reason you are wearing that dress to get someone attention?”

“That’s twice you mentioned my dress, so whatever my intentions were they must have succeeded. But it wasn’t my dress you were interested in.”

She stepped closer, Mike almost stepped back. She was alluring. He was hit with the spicy scent of ginger and vanilla. For an instant he wondered what her skin tasted like. 

“Even now your eyes are more interested in my neck and my lips, then the cut of my dress. So Mike Lawson, ex Army Special Forces Ranger, high decorated, divorced ten years. No children. Why are you watching me?”

“How do you know my name?” 

“I know a lot more than your name, but that doesn’t matter. You had my attention from the moment you walked into the room. You are here for one of two things.” She raised her hand and placed it on his chest. “Maybe three with the way you're watching me now.”

“Tell me what do I want?” he asked his voice above a whisper.

“You are either here for my father, the Cartel or my body. I will tell you this, I haven’t had contact with my father in three years. I have no connection with the Cartel.” She stepped closer, her breath ghosted over his lips. Her chest grazed against his. “My body is not for sale but I like the way you move in the fight so maybe we can try to see who is better in a fight. I haven't tossed around an Army Ranger before. So Mike Lawson, why are you here?”

“You ran a full background check in a party without alerting my company, I’m impressed.” Mike was extremely impressed. He never had his cover blown, his plan taken apart and this turned before. She was nothing like she appeared.

“You make it sound like it’s hard.” Ginny shrugged, arm moving up and over his shoulder. 

He should make space between them, retreat to safe ground. 

“For most people it is impossible.”

“So is beating me in a fight.”

“You’ve never fought with me.”

“Have you decided then, why are you here?” 

Mike tilted his head, his breath held, he wanted to taste her lips.

“Ginny, we need to move.” A gruff voice interrupted the moment. 

Her finger closed around his lapel holding him in place. Her eyes scanned his face. 

“Sunny, you have the worst sense of timing.” Ginny snapped her voice amused.

“Gin, come on you know it's not safe.” 

She looked into his eyes before stepping back, her hand dragged down his chest. 

“Lets go, Lawson I’m not letting you off that easy.”

~~~

Three black SUV’s pulled up at their location. Four arm men stepped out, a fifth man stepped out in a tailored three piece suit, slicked back hair and cheesy grin. Livan Durate spent a lot of time looking over the three of them before closing the distance. He pulled Ginny into a hug, stepped between them and kissed her forehead. 

“Ginny, my love, are you okay? I just heard what happened.”

Livan Durate is the rumored lover of Ginny, son of her father Cartel partners. It was rumored they have been engaged since childhood but they've never been seen together in public. Mike’s bosses believed it was protecting her public image. The cold stare and silent accusation on her face made Mike question their intel.

“Livan, what are you doing here?”

“I came as soon as I heard about the attack on the gallery you owned.” 

“Maybe you should have told your men not to attack the gallery I own if you were so concerned.” 

“I’m wounded Ginny,” Livan placed their joined hands over his heart. His sculpted face wore a mask of sorrow. “I come rushing across the city to aid you and find you in the arms of another man. How should a man respond to finding his fiancé in a compromised position?” 

As he spoke Ginny’s eyes narrowed and a muscle in her jaw tightened. She didn’t take her eyes off of Livan. Mike wanted to pull her out of the other man’s arms but the four men watched him. 

“Why don’t you introduce me to your new friend?” Livan asked as his cold stare landed on Mike. 

“I think you must be mistaken Livan. I never agreed to marry much less date you. Also the man behind you saved my life and was thanking him. I haven't even had a chance to ask his name.”

Mike was sure it was more her saving him and for some reason she has appeared to be protecting his identity.

Livan's head snapped back toward Mike, “a real knight and shining shoes I see. Who do I thank for saving my love’s life?”

Mike offered a smile, his hand and his cover identity. “I was just in the right place. My name is Michael Morris, you can call me Mike.”

“Thank you Mr. Morris.” Ginny stepped around Livan and offered her hand. 

“Please Miss Baker, there is no need.”

“So you do know who she is then Mr. Morris?” Livan asked.

“Of course, I’m a fan. Maybe not the first album but everything else has been amazing.”

Ginny chuckled beside him, her hand on his arm.

“Livan I am tired, cold and we still need to get in contact with the local police. Mr. Morris, Sunny we should head over now. Livan, did you want to come with us to the police station?”

“I would love to go but you know they seem to dislike when I show up.” The man grabbed Ginny by the arm his fingers dug into her arm. “You should come home Ginny, your father misses you. I miss you. You don’t belong out here in the cold.”

“If you do not remove your hand, I will remove it and you will not like how I remove it.” Ginny’s voice was flat and ironed hard. “Do you remember the last time you put your hands on me Livan?”

The other man dropped her arm, raised his hands and flashed his dimples. “Ah Ginny Bean I still have the scar.” He put a hand over his side. “I wonder where you keep your knife in that dress?”

“Do you really want to know Livan?” Ginny forced a smile.

“Maybe next time.” Livan turned to him. “Mr. Morris watch your manners, I’ll be watching.”

The man stepped away, climbed back into the car and his men followed. Sunny let out a sigh. Mike cursed and Ginny laughed. 

“Are we really going to the cops?” Sunny asked.

“No they will come to us. We are not running from this mess but we need to get off the streets. Livan isn’t as dumb as he looks. He doesn't want a war with my father, this most likely was supposed to be smash and grab. Scare me back home and force me back into their ideal princess. Lawson you are coming with me. Livan might not know who you are now but he’s seen you with me and he will dig into your cover.”

“Why?” Mike wondered aloud.

“Why am I covering for you or why are you coming with me?”

“Both.”

“Come with me and I will explain? How long before you need to check in?”

“Check in at 0200.”

“Copy, soldier boy we need to go. Sunny where the car?” 

~~~

The penthouse apartment was a blend of glass and steel. The furniture was more designer friendly and then comfortable. The fridge was stocked with vegetables and fruit. 

“Sunny hit the cache, we won’t stay here long.” 

The man walked away with a quick nod. 

“Once we give our statement to the police we are heading to my house.” 

Mike looked around, “this isn’t your house?”

“Fuck no, this is a staged home I keep for interviews or people I want to avoid. Shit you can’t even sit on the couch without getting a back ache.”

Mike laughed, “I’m not even sure how to sit in the chair by the window.”

The black leather chair had a high back, deep bucket and pointed corners. Ginny laughed, pressed a hand over her mouth when she let out a snort.

“The problem isn’t getting in the chair, it is getting out. I had a photoshoot in that chair and it took two people to lift me out the chair rolls for some reason. I think I flashed half the crew.”

“I am sure they didn’t mind,” Mike muttered.

“I am sure they didn’t. I am going to go change. The food is real, I’d say make yourself comfortable but I'm sure none of these chairs will do. Try the bar stool.” 

Mike chuckled and watched her walk away.

The police arrived within the hour along with Ginny's lawyer. She changed into a pair of leggings and an oversized sweatshirt, her make up washed away and her eyes wet. She sat beside Sunny leaned against him and looked young and scared. She was withdrawn and Mike was sure her lip quivered. He almost lost his composure when she started to cry. She should have gotten into acting instead of singing. Ginny made him and Sunny as the hero’s down playing her own actions. Explaining she never thought she needed her training in Krav mega outside her self defense class. 

The detectives nodded along to her story and took notes. They asked him questions. He kept his answer vague, ‘it happened so fast, I just reacted.’ No one was found in the gallery and a few paintings were stolen. Mike is not sure if it was his people or the Cartel covering up the assault, one way or the other he needs to be careful. 

Once the police were gone Ginny, Sunny and the lawyer locked themselves in the office for an hour. Mike stood out on the balcony and waited. The night had not gone as planned and yet was still where he was supposed to be by Ginny Baker’s side. 

He didn’t want to think about how right it felt to fight beside her, to see her relaxed and running circles around the police and the Cartel. 

“You ready Lawson?” Ginny asked behind him.

“Whenever you are, Baker.” 

~~~

The house was outside the city, property gated with monitored video cameras with motion detection lights. A same handful of security met them at the door along with a fierce blond woman. 

“Gin, your father and brother have been calling.” Amelia Slater, Ginny’s manager pushed a phone into Ginny’s hands. “I’m tired of hearing it ring, you take it.”

Ginny let out a loud sigh before answering the buzzing phone.

“Hey, Pop’s I am fine. No, I don’t need you to send anyone. I have my own people, people that I trust. I trained them myself so I know what they are capable of. I am aware the FBI and the Cartel are watching me. I have it under control. The less contact I have with you and your so called business the more they will realize I am not a pawn. I want nothing to do with you, that pompous ass Livan or the Cartel. I plan to handle the FBI on my own.”

Ginny 's cut over to Mike, looked him over before she flashed a dimple.

“It will be hard but I don’t mind a challenge. Enough Pop’s I left that world and have no intention to go back. You have no control over me anymore.” She was silent, her eyes closed and hand balled into a fist. “You want my career, take it. I don’t need your money or your backing. Stay away from my people and I will stay away from your business.”

“Who are you?” Amelia Slater stepped in front of him blocking his view of Ginny.

“Name’s Mike, Ma’am.” He smiled and offered his hand.

She didn't take it.

“Mike, I don't know why you are here but I don’t think tonight is the best night for a booty call.” 

“Any night is a good night for a booty call, Ma’am. I am here because Miss Baker brought me here. When she wants me to leave I will leave.”

“If you try something…” Amelia started.

“Trust me I already know that nothing will happen without Miss Baker’s consent.”

“I was more worried about what Livan Duarte and her father will do to you.” 

Mike titled his head and looked her over again. White power suit, high heels, arms crossed over her chest. The idea that this woman thought that the biggest threat to his safety was the Cartel and Ginny’s father surprised him. Why was she trying to warn him about them? 

“If you know who Ginny is, then you know her connections. They don’t like strangers sniffing around her and neither do I. Especially after the Gallery was attacked.”

“I am here on her command and I do not care what you or them have to say about it.”

“I am just trying to warn you, Mike. You don’t have to listen to a word I've said.”

Mike shook his head and crossed his arms over his broad chest. “You haven’t said anything worth listening to.”

“Morris, you're with me.” Ginny called from behind Amelia. She’d been watching them. “Amelia I think it is best if you head home. I will call you if anything happens. If you hear from my family let them know I am safe and protected by the best.”

Amelia opened her mouth to argue but was cut off as Ginny stepped into her space. 

“I said it is time to go Amelia. When you report back to my father you can tell him Mike Morris is only here for a few days and has no connection to the events tonight.”

“Ginny?!” Amelia gasped.

“I’ve known for a while about your reports, and I've let it slide since you're also a decent manager. But Morris is not a part of this crap and you will keep him off their sites off of him. If you want to keep your job you heed my warning. You know while we are at it, take the guards you hired with you. I only need Eliot, Buck and Sunny.”

“Ginny you can’t be serious.”

Three men stepped away from the group getting behind Ginny. Mike took a few steps and joined them.

“I am done being under my father's thumb. I am tired of my every move watched and reported back. I no longer need babysitters or people loyal to my father in my home. Drop your access cards and phones. It's time to clean the house of bugs.”

One of the younger men stepped out of the group, “Ginny this is bull shit. I've been with you for years.”

“Tommy, I have known from the beginning who you work for. I know exactly what you did and said to Noah so please don’t pretend you care.”

Tommy Miller's face turned red, his cheeks puffed up and he took a quick step forward. Mike moved before anyone reacted. He stepped in front of Ginny, intercepted the fist in his hand and squeezed. Tommy cursed, his leg kicked out. Mike stepped to the right kick down onto Tommy’s knee cap and followed through with foot to his back dropping Tommy face first onto the ground screaming. 

“You were asked to leave.” Mike growled.

“You are faster than I thought,” Ginny’s smoky voice purred behind him. “ Amelia, this will be the last thing you will take care of me. Get the rest of them and him out of here. You have five minutes before I report you for trespassing. Eliot reset the system, please change all the locks and codes.”

“You got it Boss.” 

“Morris, Buck help him into the car. Sunny stage three we have three days.”

The other man nodded and walked.

~~~

The house was swept, the security network updated within two hours of their arrival to Ginny’s house. The people left were quick and thorough. They seemed to already know where most of the spyware was hidden. How long had Ginny been preparing for the separation from her father?

As soon as they were finished, Eliot and Buck went into the security room and Sunny headed to the kitchen to start dinner for the small group. 

“You had this all planned.” 

“Not all of it, I didn't see the hit squad or you. But the rest we’ve been buying our time.”

“What’s stage three?” Mike asked.

“Stage three, is my exit from Atlanta. I think it's best if I keep the details to myself.”

“Understandable. Why do you keep covering for me?”

She flashed a dimpled smile his way, “You got a cute smile behind that animal on your face, a tight ass, thick arms and fast reflexes. Why wouldn’t I want to keep you around?”

“You know why I came to the Gallery, I know I’m hot but I’m not hot enough for you to trust me.”

“Never said I trusted you, but I do need a reliable witness that I have nothing to do with my father. It does help you’re hot and I know you are just doing your job.”

“Lot of people get hurt when I’m doing my job. I don’t want you to be one of them.”

“You don’t need to pretend with me. We are nothing more than strangers. We just so happen to know way too many facts about each other's lives. I have a lot of pent up energy after tonight so are you going to let me use you?” 

Ginny leaned against the door frame, her long legs crossed at the ankles a wicked smile on her face. Her eyes sparked, her teeth dragged over her bottom lip.

~~~

Mike’s knee throbbed, his head spun and he couldn’t catch his breath. Sweat rolled down his back, into his eyes. His arm was twisted and his hand was going numb. Pain and a thrill of pleasure rolled through him as her body pressed into him. Using his leg he pushed his hip up and broke her grip on his wrist, rolling them over and talking two quick hits with her fist finished with her elbow into his side. 

He gasped and shoved her back into the mat. Jumping to his feet and taking a defensive stance following through with a leg sweep as she gained her feet. Her breath whooshed out and her dimple flashed.

“Are you taking it easy on me?” She asked with a chuckle. “You took Tommy down in three moves.”

“Maybe I just want to roll you around the mat.” Mike offered with a shrug.

“Come on Lawson, I know you can do better.” 

Ginny bounced on the balls of her feet, her hair pulled back. The tank top hugged her curves and kept pulling his attention away from the fight. If he thought she looked good in the green dress she killed him in black leggings and tight taken top. She thought he was going easy but he really liked the feel of her in his arms even if it was blocking blows and avoiding arm bars. 

Mike was given a pair of shorts belonging to one of the guards, stripped out of his suit and wearing a white cotton shirt. After almost an hour trading insults, blows and rolling around the shirt clung to him. She showed him to her home gym and proceeded to demonstrate her skill and stamina. They dissolved into laughter as much as they grunted and cursed. 

He had never had this much fun getting his ass kicked. 

Ginny kicked her foot out into his sore thigh, he grabbed it before she could pull back and pulled her forward off balance. She fell against him, her leg on his hip and arm over his shoulder. Ginny was inches away from his face. Her lips a breath away. Mike tightened his grip and pulled her against him.

“Ginny,” he let out with a gasp.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her leg bent and pulled his hips into the curve of her body. 

She inhaled a soft, “fuck it,” before closing the distance. Her lips smashed into his. 

The simmering tension exploded between them as they explored each other's mouths. Her tongue slipped in his mouth demanding, licking, tasting, and fighting even now. Her finger dragged through his hair and tugged his head to the side. She licked into his mouth and used her teeth to suck on his lower lip. Mike hand dragged down her body, cupped her ass and lifted her into his arms. His body throb heart exploded and he never wanted anyone the way he wanted her. 

He pressed her against the wall and closed the small distance between their bodies. They both let out a grunt as she slid over his cock. She was everywhere around him, her legs squeezed tight and her hand pulled on his shirt and his hair. His lips dragged over hers lips, down her neck, tongue tasting the spice of her skin. He wanted to drink her down, breathe her in, and lick every inch of her skin. She grabbed his head and pulled him back to her lips devouring him taking his soul.

Mike fingers kneaded her ass as he grinded against her. The thin material was wet, offering little resistant. He dropped his head to her shoulder, rubbed the bread over her neck and sunk his teeth in her collarbone. She shuddered against him. He pulled down the shoulder of her top to expose more skin to taste, to feel under his lips. 

“St-stop teasing Lawson,” Ginny hissed.

“I want to take you apart with my mouth, hear how you sound when you come on my face.” 

“Shit, yes next time. Right now I need you to fuck me.”

“I don’t have a condom.”

“In the bag by the door I brought them when I changed.”

Mike groaned and thrust his hips up. She was fucking a wet dream come true and he never wanted to wake up. 

~~~

He woke the next day, curly hair in his face and her warm naked body curled against him. He was sore and by his body response hungry for more. He skimmed his finger over her back. Ginny tugged on his beard down so he could kiss her swollen lips. She straddled his hips, pressed her ass against his hard cock, crossed her arms over his chest and rested her chin on her bent arms.

“How’s our supplies?” she rasped out softly.

“One on the mats, two in bed, and in the shower we used our mouths and hands.” He was addicted to the feel of her skin, the sound of her voice. 

“I do believe you have a promise to keep, Mr. Lawson.” Ginny rocked back against his cock once twice; he had a hint of wet heat before she crawled up his body, her knees beside his ears and her hands on the bed frame. She looked down as his arms wrapped around her thighs and his fingers spread her open. 

~~~

They spent four days and three nights together. When they weren't exploring each other running through every box of condoms in the house, Ginny was locked away in her office with her team. Her county house as she called was filled with overstuffed chairs and a worn leather couch Mike napped part of his day away. He had a pleasant memory of waking up to Ginny’s mouth around his cock. 

Her team mostly talked to him about baseball; he’d been surprised to find out that Ginny and him were both Padre’s fans and then spent hours talking about the team and the game. She was half asleep in his arms when he asked she would go to a game with him. She mumbled her reply before she fell asleep. 

Meals were filled with laughter and banter between the small group. They talked about childhood dreams and places they wanted to go. Butch wanted to explore the red wood trees of the West coast. Sunny once dreamed of playing major league baseball. Ginny loved the beaches and once dreamed of sailing. Eliot wanted to head to New York to become a famous DJ. It was the closest he’d come to a family atmosphere since leaving the Army years ago. He knew their backgrounds and watched them tease and joke with Ginny. He could see why she chose them. They not only respected her but treated her like family. 

The one thing they never talked about was Stage three.

Ginny was sarcastic, smart, foul mouthed and passionate. She didn't hesitate to take what she wanted. She was beautiful, powerful as she rode him, as she took her pleasure from him. She demanded harder, faster, to never stop fucking her and he was desperate to give her everything she asked for. 

On their last more together he pressed soft kisses into her skin. Took his time touching her. He wanted to remember every curve, every scar. Mike kissed her from her ankle to her nose. She opened her arms and legs and welcomed him into her body. He whispered her name and held his unspoken promises in his heart. 

Everything disappeared but the warm look in her eyes, the soft call of his name. He took her hand and interlocked their fingers as he took them both over the edge and they fell together. 

~~~

“You're not leaving me behind." Mike paced the small office. His hands balled in fist.

Time was up and their moment was over.

"You will cause more problems if you go. It's a conversation with my father, what could go wrong?"

"BILL 'THE BUTCHER' BAKER!! FUCKING HELL GINNY!!"

"Trust me Mike, I know who my father is better than you do. And he is still my father. He will not hurt me. But he would hurt you and I will not allow that. So be a good little FBI agent and report in while I talk to my dad.” 

Mike stared at her as she cleared her laptop, and the desk of every piece of evidence that pointed to Ginny and where she was going. He watched and paid attention. She had never broken the law. She never had any part of the world her father belonged to and yet to escape its pull she was going to flee. He would feel better if he knew where she was going and take him with her.

“When did you last report in Lawson? Won’t they think I’ve done something to you?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He snapped.

“It does fucking matter. Your life and career matter. So after today you will go do your job and tell them who I really am.”

He rubbed a hand over his chest and tried to rub out the hollow feeling in his chest. “Take me with you, I can help you. We go to San Diego, watch baseball games and fuck until we can’t move. I’ll take you sailing. We can find some beach to get lost on and just be together.”

Ginny stared at him, her eyes wide, a piece of paper crumpled in her hand.

“You, you can’t mean that.”

“I mean every fucking word. Take me with you. Tell me the plan and l will join you. I am not done with you Ginny Baker I don't think I will ever be done with you.” 

He walked around her desk and pulled her into his arms. 

“Please Ginny don’t leave me behind. I don’t think I can go back to how it was before.”

“Mike, your job?”

“Fuck my job, fuck it all. I just want more time with you.” 

“Mike,” her voice was soft and wistful. “I never planned for you and I have no idea what we are doing but I’m not done with you either. I don’t know how you can fit into my plan today but I will find a way to contact you. When I’m safe, when I know you’ll be safe.”

He hands cupped her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He kissed her, lifted her onto her desk and laid her down. 

She was an hour late to her meeting with her father. Mike and Sunny took up position beside her.

~~~

Mike checked in with his team before walking into the music studio. He advised them of their destination and advised them to assemble SWAT. Ginny's hand was in his and they drove through the streets. Bill Baker and his son Will glared at Mike and ignored him. The Baker family shouted and argued while Mike and Sunny stared at the two other Baker Street guards. One who'd been at Ginny house a few nights before.

The meeting went to hell as soon Livan showed up with four armed men. He bristled when he saw Ginny place a hand on Mike’s shoulder. 

“I see Mr. Morris has stuck around. Did you enjoy your time with my fiancé? I was sad to see she took down the camera in her room so I couldn’t watch her spread her legs for you.”

Mike felt Ginny’s fingers dig into his arm as a warning.

“You fucking punk! You dare to talk about my daughter like that in front of me.” Bill Baker snarled. 

“It's time for you to face facts, your daughter is a snitch and a slut. She’s been sleeping with a fucking Fed, feeding him information on my operation. If you won’t handled the fucking leak then its time you step aside old man and let a me fucking plug her up and drop her where she belongs.”

"Your operation? I've been running this City since before you were born."

"Which is why it's time for a change. Time for a new and younger king to take over."

"You're not the first upstart asshole, I’ve had to take down."

"But I'll be the last." Livan smiled.

He lifted his arms and his men spread out. Mike pulled Ginny close to his side, Sunny tight on her right. Livan held up a gold plated pistol and aimed it at Mike’s head. 

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Ginny sputtered.

"Taking out the competition and taking over the city. Now if you want him to live, you will come with me. Be the good little princess and do as I say."

Bill snorted, "you sure don't know her very well."

"If I come with you, how long will he live?"

"Ginny!" Mike and Bill yelled at the same time.

"How long?!" She demanded again.

"For as long as you warm my bed and cook my food."

It was Sunny and Mike’s turn to suppress a laugh and shudder at the thought of last time Ginny cooked a meal. 

"I'll go with you."

"No," Mike shouted.

“Shut your mouth girl, before you say something stupid,” her father snapped.

“I'm not going to let your fucked up life end his. So if I can stop it then I'm going to do whatever it takes. Whenever you get involved everything turns to shit. I will go and be his trophy and never see you again." She yelled back.

Mike hand tightened on her arm and Sunny stood in front of her. She looked up at him and cupped his cheek.

"Let me go, Mike."

"Never! You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do if I want us all to get out of this alive. I have to do this and you have to let me go."

She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and twisted her wrist out of his grip. 

She walked across the room, her head high, back straight. As soon as she stood in front of Livan he slapped her across the face. Her head snapped to the side and she spat blood. Mike stepped forward and the burning need to rip the man apart raged through him, only Sunny's hand on his shoulder and gun point at him stopped him. 

"I will be your little dress up doll but you will not hit me again." 

"We'll see about that. I still owe you for the little knife trick you pulled three years ago." 

"It is only the fact you are holding armed weapons on people I care about that stops me from giving you exactly what you're owed."

Livan stepped forward, grabbed her by the hair and pulled her against his larger body. He licked her cheek and then smashed their mouths together. She held still and waited for him to pull away 

"Your mine now Ginny. I better see some start acting the part. Or I'll take you right here in front of your father and your Fed. And since I hold guns on the people you care about, maybe you should show me how much you like my kisses."

Ginny turned once to look at Mike before she kissed the other man holding them hostage. She let out a long loud exaggerated moan before she pulled back as far as she could while the man's hands were tangled in her hair. She looked up into his eyes and let out one quick whistle. 

Her elbow rocketed up between them into his jaw before he could blink; she pulled back and punched him in the throat. Mike rushed forward and knocked over the two men on the right. Sunny slammed his arm to the stalk of the file out of direction and followed through punching the man behind the gun. The dismissed guard for Ginny’s compound knew the signal and charged the last man standing. He weaved and ducked the gun's muzzle as he kicked out. The gun fired and the noise echoed in the small room. 

Ginny pushed Mike to the side as a wild shot hit her in the side. 

Mike screamed her name as more shots were fired over her crumpled body. Livan raised a knife in the air above her. His face swollen and his nose broken.

"No one but me." He hissed through his teeth.

Mike launched forward and tackled Livan away from her. Red hot pain pierced his chest and a wave of flames stile the air from his burning lungs. Mike gasped for air as a wet cough stole his ability to breath. The room spun and he turned toward the last place he saw he saw Ginny.

Bill Baker held her in his arms crying. He raised his gun and shot Livan over Mike's shoulder.

The last thing he thought before he let the looming darkness pull him down was how he got a knife stuck in his chest. 

Ginny will be so mad at him.

~~~

It took almost a week for Mike to wake up in an unfamiliar hospital room. No one answered his questions about Ginny. The nurse only cried and shook her head. Told him to wait.

He waited another two days before the pompous ass known as his boss walked into his room. The same boss that put Ginny’s name on the Cartels list.

"Congratulations, Lawson you actually managed to get Bill the Butcher arrested on a murder charge even. We caught it all on tape and it's all thanks to you."

"What about Ginny Baker? Where is she? No one will tell me anything."

"Ginny Baker was pronounced dead on arrival almost two weeks ago. Her father confessed and her brother disappeared."

Mike struggled to take a breath, his hands fisted and his vision went red. He grabbed the cold snake by his outrageous tie. Mike tightened the tie until his face turned a little purple. 

"It was you that painted a target on her back and watched to see what would happen. Where is she? I want to see her."

"That’s not possible." His boss wheezed.

"What'd you mean it's not possible!? Take me to her."

"According to her religion and her fathers wishes, her body was cremated and the funeral was last week. I think it's on YouTube."

"Those sick fucks! She is not religious. That’s a lie."

"Listen Mike, she died. It was a terrible loss but we're going to be famous for taking down Bill the Butcher."

"A loss, you have no idea what your recklessness stole from me. With your half ass plan, using people as collateral damage. If I ever see you again I'm going to put your head through the closest window."

"That's the job, Lawson."

"Well I fucking quite."

The other man left the room and Mike broke down in his bed. He tore at the I.V. in his hand and cursed the hole in his lungs. He thrashed and screamed as the nurse's ran in and held him down. He felt the warm spread of blood weep from his wound. His pain consumed him as his heart bled. 

It should have been him not her. 

She was good.

She was perfect.

She was his.

~~~

Almost three months had passed since his world collapsed. 

He spent half his off time searching video feeds and tracking down leads. Once the drugs were out of his system he started to think. The more he noticed not everything fit into the story. 

Where was she taken?

Where are her people?

What was stage three?

He was convinced it was faked and he burned down every bridge he had to find her. He was labeled unfit for duty for medical purposes. The hole in his chest failed to heal. 

How could he heal without his heart? Without Ginny?

A blank postcard with his name stamped down. A California postage stamp and no clue where or who it came from. On the other side was a beach full of people and a hotel in the background. Gold letters across the blue skies read… _Wish you were here. XOXO San Diego._

He booked his flight and packed his bags.

He did an image search for the hotel and made his way to La Jolla Cove. The hotel was beautiful and bigger than he expected. He didn't know where to go from here. Did he wait in the lobby? Try to check in? 

He took a chance and checked with the front desk.

"How may I help you sir?" The woman asked behind the counter. 

"Do you have a message for Mike Lawson or Mike Morris?"

The woman hesitated for a moment, her brows drawn together. She typed on her computer for a few minutes before her shoulders relaxed. 

"Ah Mr. Lawson, your room is ready and your wife has already arrived. Here is your suite key card. Please let us know if you need anything."

Mike snatched the card from her hands and spun in place to face the elevator. He pushed the button and taped his foot. Suite 4336, his injury would never allow him to run the stairs. Before he gave into the need to run the elevator opened. 

~~~

He slipped the key card in the slot, he kept his breathing short and shallow and let out a long exhalation. He tried to slow down his heart. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. The suite had a king size bed and a sitting area with a small table and chairs. He was disappointed to see the room empty. Mike let go of his bag and dropped to his knees.

This was his last hope and he chased after it without a plan. He had no idea who bought him here or why. He never bothered to check, so desperate to find his missing piece he forgot every precaution he had once staked his life on. 

It was the spiced scent of ginger and vanilla in the air that pulled his head up. She stood less than a foot away in a black bathing suit and white cover up. She held a large hat over stomach and a look of apprehension on her beautiful face.

"Ginny," he sighed half whispered half prayed. 

If he moved would she disappear? 

"I wasn't sure you'd come."

Her voice after so long chased the chill from his bones. 

"I wasn't sure you'd figured it out. Did you tell anyone?" He shook his head. "You don't have to stay, I just wanted to tell you…."

Mike was across the room stealing to words from her mouth and taking back the breath she stole. He gathered her up in his arms and crushed her against him. He wanted to pull her inside himself to keep her safe and warm forever. 

"I was so nervous, I thought I knew what you wanted. I started to worry that maybe it wasn't real. People can't fall for each other that fast. So I started to doubt. I have no idea what I would've done if you didn't show. Come back from the dead, chase you down."

"You're really here? I've been searching for you."

She nodded, "Eliot told me, he's been working overtime cleaning your trail. If I hadn't contacted you he was going to send you on wild goose chase across the nation seeing how far you'd go to find me."

"I would have followed every clue until I found you. Whatever we have, whatever we are creating, it's real. When I thought you died, everything stopped. It was only the hope you were still out there that I survived." 

She wept into his shoulder, her face pressed to his neck. He lifted her up and laid her on the bed. He crawled onto the bed and curled around her. Her hands fisted in his shirt. 

He kissed her shoulder, held her hand and kissed each finger. He needed to check her over to see if she had new scars. He pulled off her cover and rolled the bathing suit down her arms. She tasted of sunshine and coconut. 

He pulled the suit down, pressed his face between her breasts and listened to the rhythm of her heart. Her curves have softened; she arched up when sucked a nipple in his mouth. He kissed down her stomach, over her slightly rounded lower abdomen. 

Ginny sucked in a breath and her hands in his hair flexed. He rolled his head to look up at her wide eyes and press open kisses over the soft skin. 

"There is one thing I wanted to tell you beside, the well you know, whole I'm alive thing. You remember that time in the office? We were both so 'grr' and it was so hot. That we didn't actually use, you know a condom."

"Ginny?"

"I'm pregnant. Ta-Da!" 

Ginny spread her arms and smiled while her bathing suit was rolled down to her waist and her breast taunted him. He pressed his face onto her stomach and laughed. An hour ago he was a shell, empty and cold. Now he was so full he thought he might burst. He kissed the small round pouch

"Hey Little One, you have one strong and amazing mother. I'll be right here waiting to meet you."

"Lawson I don't even think this tadpole has ears yet."

"Doesn't matter, I plan on talking to them every night."

"So you're staying?" Her voice wavered, unsure. "We don't need to rush to get to know each other. We might need to postpone the boat trip. I throw up enough as is. But we can go to a baseball game that is after you shave."

He pinched her thigh and made her shriek with laughter.

"Okay trim the beard. Where'd this beast come from, half your face is covered. When was the last time you shaved? Did you take up lumberjacking? And have you lost weight?"

"I spent a while in the hospital, I had a hard time healing. I forgot to eat and drank more than I should have. What about you, you were shot? I saw the blood.”

"A graze, bleed like crazy. Spent a month recovering when I found out I was pregnant. My Pop’s helped, he saw what could have happened if I followed his path. He wanted a better life for me and he gave himself up. He covered my tracks and let me go. Let me be who I want to be.”

"What about the other guy?”

Mike laid between her legs, his head on her stomach, her hand cupped his face and her thumb brushed his check. He wanted to listen to her talk, feel her heartbeat, the warm skin under hands. The small pump under his cheek fascinated him. 

“We check in every few days, they are safe and far away from Atlanta. If you stay with me you can’t go back. There will be questions and if the Cartel finds out...:” She trailed off.

Mike removed the last of her swimsuit and pulled her to the edge of the bed. 

“There is nothing worth going back for, everything I want is here, with you. Growing inside of you. You are my future.”

"Kiss me, love me, never stop. Do know how many nights I laid in bed thinking about you and your mouth, Lawson. God knows I missed you."

"I can only give what my wife wants."

Ginny grumbled and placed her knees on his shoulder.

"Not until you put a ring on it."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Picking out new names for ourselves and future children."

"Why not add some marriage vows?"

Ginny laughed, her hand in her hair, her thighs shudder against his face. 

"Worst proposal ever. Haha but I still like you. Now don't stop doing the little swish with your tongue. Less talking, more licking."

~~~

Six months later they welcomed a baby girl into their family.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> XOXO Pitch Family


End file.
